blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Vetto
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Beast |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= Purple |hair= Blond |occupation= |squad= White Night Eye |country= |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 51 |anime debut= }} is a rogue mage and a member of the White Night Eye's Third Eye. Appearance Is a hulking man, having long blond hair and a tattoo that moves horizontally across his face, under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He has a rather beast like appearance befitting his magic, he also has sharp teeth and a ginger beard. Personality A ruthless man and the most eager to battle out of his comrades, he likes to instill hopelessness and despair into his opponents. He loves battle and loves making other feel despair even more, he believes that true hopelessness can be instilled when others think there is a chance of winning. Although he still cares for his comrades, becoming worried when Licht's seal was broken and went to his rescue and sealed it, withdrawing from the fight. Like all members of the White Night Eye, he is very fond of Licht. Biography After Licht falls to his reflected attack, Vetto, Liar, and Fana appear via Spatial Magic. Licht asks for his allies' forgiveness, to which Vetto says that he is going to shred them for harming his comrades. Licht introduces the trio as the Third Eye and says that their powers are greater than his. When Finraru Rurakeisu calls their strength a bluff, Vetto proves it by breaking Yami's katana. The Third Eye's stream of attacks force Yami to focus on defending his team, and with the captain overwhelmed, the trio attack simultaneously. However, their attacks are countered by the arrival of three captains.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51 He squares off against Jack the RipperBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 10-11 Like the others Vetto is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 17-20 Distracted, Vetto is almost hit by Jack's Slash MagicBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 5 and worries when Licht begins overflowing with magic because Asta's sword removed the seal.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 7 The Third Eye break off from their fights and surround and seal Licht, crystallizing the Light Magic. Afterwards Liar collects Valtos, and the White Night Eye members retreat and warn that they will be back and are always watching.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 13-16 Battle Prowess Magic *'Beast Magic': Vetto uses this form of magic to take on beast-like characteristics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, page 12 This type of magic appears to be quite unique, as Julius Nova Chrono has never heard of it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 54, page 3 Using this magic grants him enhanced physical capabilities and was easily able to shatter a durable katana using it. Using this power he is more capable in battle than Licht, and has power surpassing a Magic Captain. Bear Claw.png|Bear Claw *'Sealing Magic': Vetto uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, pages 13-14 Trinity Sealing Magic.png|Trinity Sealing Magic Abilities * Immense Magic Power: 'Described as being loved by Mana, Vetto has immense reserves of Mana, he is stated as having greater battle prowess than his leader Licht. And was also able to fight on par with a Magic Captain despite holding back severely. Alongside the other Third Eye's he is stated to have Mana control and reserves that are leagues beyond some of the Captains of the Clover Kingdom. * '''Immense Strength: '''Using his magic and imbuing it into his body he was able to easily shatter Yami's expensive and specially crafred Katana. His large muscles are also evidence of his strength. * '''Ki: '''He was able to use Ki and read into a Ki master, such as Yami's movements, easily disarming him. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Using his raw speed he was able to clash with Yami, becoming nothing but a Blur and almost outpacing him. Equipment 'Grimoire: Vetto possesses a grimoire, which contains various beast-based magic spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 53, page 14 Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana Events Notable Quotes Trivia References Navigation